


Twice The Fun

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, family fic, there are going to be even more mulders!, there is no angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder and Scully are having twins!





	Twice The Fun

“Were you this huge when you were pregnant with me?” Jackson asks, loading the dishwasher. He turns around quickly, a sheepish grin on his face. He doesn’t think anything through; not his words and not his actions. He’s learning, though. Mulder tries not to grin himself, but he can’t help it. That’s his son, after all.

“Actually, no. I wasn’t.” She leaves it at that. The kitchen chair under her creaks and moans as she attempts to get up. Mulder offers her his hands and he knows she hates this; she hates needing help, feeling helpless. He smiles at her, puts as much sweetness into the gesture as he can muster.

“I shouldn’t have- I mean I-,” Jackson looks helplessly at Mulder. Apologizing is another thing he’s trying to get better at with them.

“Oh no, honey,” Scully says and this time she takes Mulder’s outstretched hands.He heaves her to her feet and feels breathless; she really is huge this time around. “I’m just tired. You know you can ask us anything. You were a tiny baby so I wasn’t this huge.” She smiles, her eyes glazing over in memory. She finds Mulder’s face and he smiles sadly. How different it all could have been if only… but there’s no use dwelling on it. They may have lost William, their darling, miracle boy. But Jackson is here now. Still a miracle, still their baby; just not as little anymore.

“This one is not so tiny,” Jackson says, eyeing her stomach.

“Unless…,” Mulder wonders and two pairs of eyes turn to look at him.

“Mulder, no. They would have seen it by now.”

“Seen what?" Jackson wants to know.

"Twins.” Mulder grins.

“You’re crazy, Mulder.”

*

As it turns out, though, Mulder is not crazy; at least not this time.

“You’re really having twins?” Jackson spits out a piece of cake he’s just stuffed into his mouth. “How did no one notice this before?” That’s a fair question, Mulder figures.

“The second baby has been hiding,” Scully explains, sounding tired. She sits down and stretches her legs out in front of her. Mulder makes a mental note to give her afoot massage later. And any other massage she might want.

“You’re gonna have the two of them?” Jackson looks her up and down, then blushes. Mulder knows exactly what he’s thinking: she’s too tiny for two Mulder babies. She was huge when she had William all those years ago (no matter what she may say). Now there are going to be two babies. He tries not to smile, feeling proud. Two more babies. As crazy as it is (and it is more than crazy), he can’t wait to meet their children.

“It’s difficult to return just one of them,” Mulder jokes and Scully throws a ‘not funny’ look his way. He mouths an apology.

“But it’s two of them,” Jackson says, disbelief in his voice. “How are you going to handle that?” Tact really is not the boy’s thing, Mulder thinks as he sees Scully’s eyes water. She’s been quiet and emotional ever since they’ve found out. He glares at Jackson, hoping his son understands the non-verbal cue and shuts up. He doesn’t. 

“You only have one crib and one of everything. It’s double the work, it’s-”

“I think I need to lie down,” Scully says with a shaky voice. She doesn’t require any help this time, is quick on her feet and disappears into the bedroom.

“Was it something I said?” Jackson wonders, glancing at Mulder and taking another bite of his cake.

“Kid, we really need to work on that.”

“On what?”

“You learning when to just shut up.” Jackson pouts and Mulder is taken aback for a moment when the boy looks so much like Scully. “But that’s not the point now. With the two babies we will need some help.”

“And?”

“And I want it to be you.”

“You want to hire me as a nanny?”

“No, I am asking you to move in here,” Mulder says; he hasn’t discussed it with Scully, but he knows she wants their son here, too. Right now he comes and goes as he pleases. With the twins coming, it has to be permanent.

“Move in? Here? You have twins coming and you want to give up even more room, for me?"Mulder just nods, his throat feeling tight. The expression on his son’s face is vulnerable, but also careful. He bites his lip, for once thinking about his next words.

"Do you even have enough room for me here?” Still unable to answer, Mulder just takes him into his arms and hugs him close.

*

Mulder finds Scully in their bedroom, going over the baby clothes they already have. It’s never going to be enough now.

“Hey,” he says and puts his hand over hers while she’s folding a cute little garment with smiling foxes on them. They need another one of those. “How are you feeling?”

“Mulder, Jackson is right. There are so many things we still need. We need another crib! How are we going to do this, Mulder? How?”

“We buy another crib and we have a support system in Jackson, Skinner and Reyes. We can always get a nanny.”

“I’m serious, Mulder.”

“So am I. We’ll make it work. We always do, don’t we? And this is a way more pleasant than any Flukeman or Mothman, or-” Scully puts a hand on his chest.

“I get it, Mulder,” she smiles at him, but tiredly. “You’re really happy about this, aren’t you?”

“I’d have ten kids with you, if I could. I’m sorry it’s only happening only now, but Scully, I want these children. I was never able to give you a normal life and-”

“Mulder-”

“No, let me say this. I know we made a life and it was good – is good – but this is our second chance.You, me, Jackson and the Juniors.”

“We’re having twins, Mulder and we shouldn’t even be having one baby. We’re too-” He stops her with a finger on her lips. They’ve had that talk again and again.They’re too old. They are, he doesn’t deny that. But he also wants this – and he knows they can do this, because there’s nothing they can’t do. They’ve faced the worst before. This is a piece of cake, compared to their lived before and he’s done questioning the impossible and improbable. Mulder kisses her, hopes to take every doubt away from her.

“This is crazy, Mulder,” Scully whispers against his lips as if she were sharing a secret.

“So? That’s never stopped us before, has it?”


End file.
